Winged Secrets
by Robin Fan Forever
Summary: Three faces, each of them after a little bird with secrets. Rated T cause i'm paranoid
1. Chapter 1

Winged Secrets

Chapter 1

'Mount justice'

The "Young Justice" team had just returned from their most recent mission. Joker had escaped from Arkhum asylum again, but had been no problem for the small group of teenage superheroes. The team sat down at a nearby table as the last member came through the zeta tubes. "Robin B-0-1", the machine said as Robin the boy wonder, the most experienced team member, the youngest hero ever, and the protégé of the legendary Batman, walked through it. He sat down next to Aqualad, as the group began their small discussion of the day's battle.

Mrs. M was the one to begin the discussion. "Why do you think Joker broke out?"

KF laughed a little. "What doesn't one of these 'villains' brake out for?" He said with humor in his voice moving his hands on the word villains.

"It does not seem like a normal break out, he did not struggle." Replied Aqualad looking at his team as if looking for an answer, which he never got.

Robin remained quiet leaving his team suspicious, usually he would be saying something like, the opposite of disturbing is turbing but right now he was quiet.

"Robin." Artimis began. "Are you ok?"

Robin looked up from the table surprised at the question. "Yeah, why?"

"Well you're not even joining in on the conversation." Replied Artimis a little more suspicious then before.

"I'm fine!" Robin said as he stood up, not looking back to his team as he walked out of the zeta tube.

"What's up with him?" KF asked confused at what had just happened.

"Well to him, nothing." Aqualad informed them.

"Do you think he knows something we don't?" The team looked at each other, was it true did their little brother know something they didn't?

'Wayne Manner'

Truth was he did, as Dick Richard John Grayson walked into the Wayne mansion he was thinking the same thing.

He walked up a few sets of stairs and walked down a short hall tell walking in front of a large door, compared to most bedroom doors. He walked into his dark abandoned room; his large window was opened letting a small breeze in. He walked past his large book shelf stacked with math, English and other school books, along with a few books on 'trapeze artists'. He went up to his bed and brushed off his homework that was still on it.

He lay down on his bed in his green hooded jacket with black jacket on top of it and black skinny jeans. He crossed his arms under his head and looked down at his black converse. He closed his eyes after a few minutes. Why did she come to me? Why me? He slowly drifted into sleep.

Dick watched as a small band of villains began to appear in a small blade of fog. A light began to show around them seeming to absorb them and leaving nothing left. Dick let out a painful sigh as his eyes opened. That proved it the dream was still haunting his sleepless nights. Dick's door began to creep open.

Alfred, Bruce's old butler and fatherly figure stepped in through the door. "Are you alright Master Richard I heard you sigh?"

"I'm fine Alfred; I just have been having some weird dreams lately."

Alfred tried and calm his young master but it was no use. He was ready to walk out when a shadow flashed a crossed Dick's open window. Alfred turned around to see a young woman in a green kimono. She reached into a compartment in her kimono, pulling out three poison disks and pointing them at Alfred.

Dick looked startled at the presence of the assassin Cheshire; he looked at the disks and saw where she was aiming. W- What she's aiming at…..OH NO ALFRED! Dick ran in front of the wise old butler as the disks were coming at him yelling "Alfred watch out!"

The three poison disks were intercepted with Dick's arm. He let out a horrid scream and fell to the floor. The poison was kicking in faster then he would have thought. Dick couldn't bare it any longer he let into the darkness that was slowly consuming him.

Alfred watched horrified as Dick's eyes closed and the poison went farther into his body. He went to grab his young master only to almost be hit with another poison disk. Alfred quickly ran out of the door trying to get cover from more of Cheshire's poison disks.

He quickly took out a remote like device that had a bat on it. He pressed down on the bat which quickly sent a message to Batman saying he needed help. Not too long after Alfred picked up a communicator device, it was his and Bruce's way of communication should anything happen when he's away.

"Alfred what is it, did something happen?"

"It's Master Richard he's been kidnapped!" Alfred looked back into Dick's room, noticing no one was in there. He slowly took a few steps into the room, and walked over to the still open window. He looked out it to see Dick being shoved into a truck by Cheshire and so goons. "I believe they are heading down to the docks."

"I'm on my way there." Batman quickly did a u turn and floored it heading to the docks. What would an assassin want with Dick? ...Innless they wanted him…. Dead. Batman shuttered a little at the thought of not getting there in time and just finding the body of his baby bird in a pile of his own blood. He pushed the thought away. He had to get there….fast.


	2. Chapter 2

Winged Secrets

Chapter 2

'Gotham City *a week earlier*'

Robin the boy wonder was patrolling down Gotham; trying to be as unnoticeable as possible, which was not hard for the young protégé. The only problem was that he was unaware of being followed. A green smudge seemed to be following him around every corner, watching, waiting, for the right moment to attack.

Robin was now on the roof of the Wayne Industries building looking over Gotham. He reached up to his ear communicator. "Robin calling Batman, I repeat Robin calling Batman."

"Robin what's your status?"

"It's all clear on my end. What about you?"

"Every things quite here, start heading back to the Cave."

"Yeah, Yeah, Yeah, I'll see you in a few."

Robin started turning around ready to head back to the R cycle, and continue from there to the Cave. The green figure took this to her advantage; she flipped down from the billboard that she most recreantly perched on, landing in front of the boy wonder.

"Cheshire, what are you doing here?"

"Oh the little bird doing a solo mission is he? Aww how cute."

"Err, it's not cute and I'm not doing a solo mission."

"Whatever you say bird boy; but luckily I'm not here to make fun of you. The people I work for, my clients, they have a proposition for you."

"And that would be?"

"Oh you know you come and work for us and you'll get some great stuff in return."

Robin didn't by it, he didn't even take a second to think about it; but he played Cheshire on as if he was interested. "What type of stuff?"

"Money, video games, stuff teens like you know that type of junk. Oh and you will be your very own person not having to hide in the Bat's shadow."

The last part seemed to have caught his attention; he knew it was wrong but the last part of the offer was very tempting. Not having to hide in his mentor's shadow, not ever being called a sidekick again, just being his own person. He shook the thought away he knew where he belonged. He belonged with his adoptive father Bruce or the Batman, and with his friends at Mount Justice.

"It's tempting, but I'll have to cut you short on your offer. There is no way I would ever and I mean EVER betray my friends and mentor!"

"It's a shame bird, you know it's truly a shame with your fighting skills and brilliant brain, you could have passed the initiation easily."

"And what would that initiation be?" He asked crossing his arms and rolling his eyes, behind his domino mask.

"Well considering we are thief's and assassins, we were going to take down a rich brat this weekend a few trainees' were going to kill him, if they succeed in doing so they can join. If not they will be killed them self's."

"Sounds delightful," he remarked sarcastically. "But like I said I'll have to cut you short on your offer."

"Suit yourself, but do keep in touch we will have to meet again."

With those words Cheshire disappeared, leaving Robin on the Wayne building by himself. He shrugged it off and began leaping towards the R cycle. He placed his motorcycle helmet on and started the engine.

'Gotham city *present*'

Dick woke up in the back of a truck to his surprise. He shrugged off the forgotten memory that he encountered last week, and tried focusing on what was happening now. There was a pain in his arm that almost seemed unbearable. Looking down he noticed his black jacket and green hooded jacket had slices in them; revealing the three poison disks from before. Oh this is just not my week. He thought to himself as he tried to focus his uneven vision. His raven black hair covered his chrystal clear blue eyes; which didn't help much with his blurry vision.

The only true thing he could make out was a green smudge in the corner of the truck. It seemed to have two larger smudges next to it. Then it hit him, like it would if someone threw one of M'Gann's burnt cookies in his face. This was Cheshire's little initiation session she was talking about, and he was the rich little brat.

Cheshire walked up to Dick, who still could not see her very well. "Hello Richard John Grayson." Even his dang name has the word rich in it. "If you can't already tell you are going to die."

"Yeah I don't think my small brain could have put that together." He said sarcastically spitting in the assassins face.

Cheshire let out a growl of anger. "You little brat, listen to me. Your little playboy dad is going to pay the ransom for you. Though he won't get the live version of you he will still pay up."

"He never pays up when I'm kidnapped. Haven't you ever heard of the Batman? He's probably tracking this truck as we speak."

Cheshire had, had enough of this little rich snot. "Hey trainees' don't just stand there, grab something you can find and start the process. Make it slow, and make it painful I want to hear him beg for mercy that will never come."

'Bat mobile'

Dick was of course right, Batman was tracking the truck and was coming up behind it at that very second. He had been surprised that they kept moving instead of going into a safe house and trying to move Dick there. Well at least he knew what they wanted now a 'ransom' for Dick, how original.

He pressed down on one of the many buttons in the Bat mobile, this one shooting a garbling hook which latched onto the truck. He then stepped on the breaks, trying to bring the moving truck to a halt.

'Cheshire's Truck'

Dick couldn't help but let out a screeching yell, as the first man took out a crowbar; hitting him hard in the shoulder. He brought the crow bar up, that was now covered in Dick's red blood. Cheshire was on the side lines making sure the trainees' didn't mess up. She was cleaver to talk to Joker about some of his tricks; she would have to thank him one of these days.

The second trainee' now walked up with what looked like to Dick, which was hard enough to tell with his vision, an aluminum bat, oh the irony.

The man smacked Dick to the floor, he came down with a satisfying thud and letting out a grunt as his face smacked the floor of the truck.

Both men began to approach Dick who was now on the floor, his eyes opened wide. He began trying to struggle out of the duck tape that was around his arms, wrists, legs, and ankles. The men began to mercilessly hit dick over and over again with their weapons of choice.

Dick held back as much as he could to not scream but it was no use. He began screaming at the top of his lungs. The man with the crowbar began to dig it into the side of his stomach, only leaving him screaming even more.

Cheshire seemed very satisfied by the way Dick was screaming; but she wanted more, she wanted him to beg for mercy, she wanted him to beg for his little playboy dad. She halted the two men, walking over to the small boy who was shivering uncontrollably.

"Are you ready to beg for mercy?"

Dick looked at her with his dull lifeless eyes. "Never!" HE barked in Cheshire's face.

Cheshire was so sick of this little kid's attitude. She grabbed him by the color and lifted him up into the air. "You will learn some respect boy."

"And w-who is going to make m-me?" He stuttered out the question.

Cheshire had enough of him, she quickly back handed the boy. Who let out a surprised yelp, and threw him into the wall. He hit his head, hocking him out.

"There, that'll teach the little brat" The truck started to slow down and lurched forward as it tried to get away from the unknown trap it was in. "Looks like we will have to finish this later, Richard, everyone out!"

Batman watched as the assassins began fleeing the truck. Jumping out of a hole in the roof and swinging on garbling hooks into the trees. That only left one question, where was Dick?

Dick was still unconscious in the corner of the truck. The driverless truck began swerving; even if Dick woke up he still couldn't get the truck under control now. The truck started swerving faster than before.

Batman recalled his grabbling hook; the truck would have sent the Bat mobile flying into a civilian's car if he did not. Out of nowhere the trucks rear collided with a small fence sending it flipping. It flipped five times before coming to a stop on the side of the road. The truck was flipped upside down and the back doors were wide open. Bats brought his car to a halt; he jumped out and began walking up to Dick.

Dick was covered in a thin layer of his own blood. His hair had the same thin layer as his clothes, besides where the two men had hit him, there was scratches and cuts when the truck had flipped; including one on his head.

Batman picked up Dick in his arms, the boy was still unconscious; he walked over to the car and quickly placed Dick in the back, before driving off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys heres chapter three more chapters to come. oh and i keep forgetting to do this i do not own any of young justice and or the justice league other wise this would not be called a fan fiction. _peace _**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Winged Secrets<strong>_

_**Chapter 3**_

'Wayne Manner *five hours after kidnapping*'

Dick opened his sore eyes, and let out a pained cough. He looked around realizing he was in his room. _Ok on the bright side I'm in my room and not in a hospital. _

He's eyes skimmed around the room, Alfred was talking to someone, Barbra most likely. Bruce was half out of it in a chair next to his bed. _Wow no bat costume, I'm touched. _

_What happened anyway?_ _Wasn't I just getting beaten to death with a crow bar and a bat?_

Dick started to cough, only making everyone in the room half jump out of their skins.

"Dick? Dick!" Bruce was now wide awake rushing to his 'sons' side.

"Dick how are you feeling, are you ok, what happened?" Barbra looked at him, still not believing what had happened.

"Frankly, I've been asking that myself." He said with a painful, forced smile.

"What don't you remember?"

"Look Babs, all I remember is getting hit with a bat and a crow bar, Cheshire walking up to me and waking up here."

"You are so lucky you're hurt otherwise I would punch you for calling me Babs."

Dick let another smile come a crossed his face. Bruce was still staring at Dick as if he couldn't make himself believe that Dick was awake and here at all.

"Do you remember how you got that burse on you face?" Bruce asked concerned, looking at the purple burse on his wards cheek.

Dick tried remembering closing his eyes, "um, Cheshire picked me up by the collar and back handed me before throwing me into a wall. That's when I blacked out."

Bruce continued looking at the large burse on Dick's face.

"Um Bruce," Bruce looked away from the burse and into Dick's eyes that would make the bluest sea look gray.

"Yes Dick?"

"When will I be able to see my friends again? I mean I just sort of stomped out on them."

Dick's alarm clock now read 5 AM; Bruce looked from the clock to Dick.

"Are you feeling any better?" Dick nodded. "Ok if you're feeling well after some rest I guess you can go to Mount Justice. Just please rest now." Dick nodded again a smile on his face.

"I believe Master Richard is not the only one who deserves some rest. We should all go get some."

Everyone nodded in agreement; Alfred was first to leave followed by Barbra giving Dick a high five on her way out, and Bruce leaving last telling Dick good night before leaving out the door. _Sure good night, its firkin five in the morning Bruce! _

'Mount Justice'

The team had decided to stay the night at the mountain; something about _team bonding_, Black Canary had said. But that left the team wondering, why Robin got out of this.

"He sucks; he firkin abandoned us and gets to be home!" Wally yelled.

The team had been woken up way early for training.

"I bet 50 bucks he's at his house with that smirk on his face, laughing his little mask off." Artimis growled, still pissed that she had to stay here.

Kaldur, was throwing as many punches and kicks as he could at Conner. Who seemed to know every move he would make before he made it. He kicked Conner in the side, getting him only a little bit off balance. Well Conner was recovering, Kaldur used this to his advantage, and he punched Conner upwards in the jaw. Sending the clone flying into the air on onto the ground, where the computer announced his failure.

Kaldur walked over to Conner and helped him to his feet. "I am sure Robin had a good reason for him not joining us."

"Good reason my butt." Artimis said, still angry at the smaller team mate.

Black Canary was in the corner talking to Green Arrow. The team turned to watch the two senior heroes talk. Black Canary's face changed from a determined scowl to a worried gasp, as Green Arrow continued to speak.

The team looked at M'Gann who simply nodded.

"_Is everyone online?"_

The team nodded their response.

"_Conner see if you can hear what they're saying," _Kaldur ordered.

Conner nodded and adjusted his ears in their direction.

Black Canary was talking now. "How badly was he injured?"

"Bats said the assassin Cheshire, had two goons that were hitting him repeatedly with a few weapons. He has a few gashes from that and a few when the truck flipped. Including one on his forehead he's really worried about. And he also has a bad burse on his face."

"When did Bats say he could come back?"

"He said sometime today but he would have to take it easy."

"But he's ok right?"

"Canary don't worry Robin is strong, he's the one that wanted to come back."

Conner stopped listening by then. "_There talking about Robin, he got attacked by Cheshire last night, he's hurt badly."_

The team looked kind of guilty by now, they had accused him of abandoning them.

"Batman-0-2, Robin-B-0-1," the computer announced the arrival of the dynamic duo.

Batman was first to walk in, Robin close behind in his civvies hiding behind the dark knight; still worried that his friends would be mad at him.

The team looked at Batman who stepped out from in front of Robin. Even in his civvies you could see something had happened to him. There was a small bump in his shirt near his side where bandages had been placed. The same on his shoulder and a few places on his arms, his legs seemed untouched, and his hands where in white wrap. But the most noticeable things were the purple burse half under the shades and on half of his cheek. And the horrible gash that was no longer bleeding but still looked painful.

"Hey guys, uh, sorry about leaving you hanging yesterday."

All of the team was just staring at him, and of course the dark knight noticed it. He let out a warning growl and gave them a bat glare, no not a bat glare a Daddy Bats glare. Right then and there they stopped staring at Robin.

Batman walked over to GA and Canary, leaving the team with Robin. They all walked up to him, he had an embarrassed smile on his face and his ears and cheeks were red.

"Sorry you guys had to see Daddy Bats."

The team looked at each other then back and Robin, "Daddy Bats?" They all said at once.

"Um Daddy Bats is when Batman is really protective over me. I guess its cause I'm his protégé and son."

The team looked at him as if he had spilled the biggest secret ever, he was Batman's son.

Conner looked at Robin dumbfounded, "Your Batman's son?"

"Well adopted son but let's not get into that please."

"Adopted?"

"Um, adopted means that, err it uh." He hated talking about the word it just made him feel sick inside.

Wally stepped up and put a hand on his friends shoulder. "Adopted means to take into ones family, Batman just took him in, he's not blood related in any way."

"But what about your parents?" M'Gann asked curiously.

Robin went pail, and seemed to stiffen at the word 'parents'.

Wally caught on immediately. "Um I think that's hush, hush information you know like Batman making us disappear information."

Wally watched Robin calm down and looking up at his friend giving him a thankful look.

M'Gann had hooked the team minus Wally and Rob up to a telepathic link.

"_Why would it madder if we knew about Robin's parents?" _M'Gann asked confusedly.

"_M'Gann I think I know why, when people adopt someone it's usually because there an orphan." _Artimis replied.

"_What's an orphan?" _Conner asked.

"_Well I am not sure there are orphans in Atlantics." _Kaldur replied thinking to himself.

"_An orphan is a child that's parents died leaving no one to care for them." _Artimis said a little sadder

"_So Robin's parents are dead, oh gall that must be ruff."_ M'Gann replied sadder than before.

"Uh guys I know I work with Batman and all but the silence is really driving me crazy right now." That snapped the team out of their conversation.

"Robin!" Batman called, from the other side of the room, where GA and Canary were.

"Um one second guys I'll be right back."

Robin walked over to Batman who was waiting for him. "Robin are you up for a mission, I know you just got back from being kid-"  
>"Bats you don't have to worry a few scratches is not going to slow me down, I'm totally up for it. Sides it would be really astrous."<p>

Batman looked at Robin one more time before calling the whole team over.

Wally was first to come over. "Is this about a mission, please be about a mission."

"It is, there's been a break in at the Star city bank we want you to go and investigate. You will only engage if you are engaged, understood?"

"Yes sir," the team all said at once, except for Robin who was laughing to himself. _Pure comedy when it comes to my team and Daddy Bats._

After being dismissed the team went to the launch bay, getting into the bioship. Batman grabbed Robins shoulder before he could get on. "Robin, please be careful."

"You know I'm starting to miss our really quite none affectionate talks."

Batman smiled, only a tiny bit so only Robin could see, before letting the boy onto the ship. Taking his seat, and pulling up his holographic computer searching about the break in. _If I'm correct on who broke in, our team is up for a ton of trouble. _

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thanks for reading i really had fun writing it, next one will be posted next friday, questions you have can be asked in the reviews and should be answered not to long after posting it.<em>**


	4. Chapter 4

**yay chapter four finnally. please Enjoy i tried to make this one very suspensful. I DO NOT OWN ANY YOUNG JUSTICE OR JUSTICE LEGUE OR THIS WOULD NOT BE CALLED A FAN FICTION!**

* * *

><p>Winged Secrets<p>

Chapter 4

'Star City'

The small band of heroes were now flying swiftly over Star City; all dressed in their super suits. Robin was still looking at the resent news on the robbery, and he defiantly didn't like what he saw, Harley Quinn, along with a few Joker goons. _Yep its official the world hates me, first Cheshire now Joker! Seriously, what the heck?_

"Robin, have you found anything yet?" Aqualad asked seeing the boy with a frustrated look on his face.

"Yah I have but you aren't going to like it." His nose was scrunched up in disgust at seeing the scene unfold from the security camera he had hacked.

"What is it dude I mean it can't be _that_ bad." KF replied eating a bag of potato chips.

"Well then I guess it's not bad that Joker had already escaped out of Arkhum Asylum."

This sent KF into a coughing fit, "What? We just put him in there!"

The others looked at Robin as well who wasn't paying attention to KF or the other team members. He continued looking at the screen that was showing Harley, tackling a guard. _Wait for it… wait for it… three… two… one… _At that moment Harley started threatening the guard with what looked like a rocket launcher. _Where the heck does this girl get her weapons, she like pulls them out of thin air!_

"Were here, umm Aqualad what's the plan?" M'Gann replied, confused at why Robin was shaking his head as if saying no.

"Ok Artemis and M'Gann you're on the roof, Superboy take the back, Robin you go inside try to be undetected."Robin gave a small smirk; he just wanted him to do what he did on a daily basis with them. "I'll take the front with KidFlash, M'Gann link us up." M'Gann nodded before putting her hands to her temples linking them up.

"_Everyone online?"_

"_Of course beautiful," _Wally replied.

"_Yep,"_ Artimis and Aqualad said at the same time.

Superboy just grunted, but of course that was an answer to them.

"_What of you Robin can you hear us?" _Aqualad asked looking towards the young boy's seat but he wasn't there.

"_Man I hate when he does that."_ KF said annoyed.

"_Not my fault you guys are slow."_ Robin said letting out his signature cackle.

"_Stop doing that laugh it creeps me out!" _KF softened a little still remember how Robin was still injured. "_Rob please be careful, Batman would never forgive us if something happened to you, he would probably make us disappear. Especially sense you just got atta-"_

"_You finish that sentence and I'll make you disappear KF, you don't have to worry I've been trained by the dang Batman I can handle myself!" _

"_Rob I'm just saying-"_

"_I know but you don't have to worry KF I'm fine!"_

"_Ok, ok I get it."_

With that the team ran into their positions, Robin of course was already in his position, thanks to his little disappearing act. He was watching Harley aiming her rocket launcher towards the safe. But right as she was so close to firing she turned around shouting right towards the young hero. Robin's eyes widened as the rocket came towards him; he jumped from the small ledge he had perched on as it exploded only sending part of the roof down towards Robin. He quickly maneuvered fast to avoid it. The roof peaces fell to the floor with a crash, a small peace landing on his leg that was just a little too close where the rocket launcher hit.

Robin screamed as he heard a slight cracking noise, maybe just a slight fracture. _"Guys! Help! Harley's crazy she knows we're here she fired her rocket launcher at me, ow gall!" _Robin screamed as he tried to get the peace of the roof off his injured leg.

"_Rob, what happened, are you ok?" asked the over worried speedster._

"_Yea but I think she fractured my ankle, I'll be fine but it still hurts like heck!"_

"_We are on our way Robin do not worry," _was Aqualad's reply.

_How did she know we would be here, it's illogical that she would know. Man I'm not feeling the aster right now. At sometimes you just have to wish you were Superboy, dang that boys lucky being immune to most pain. Wait if immune means to be able to refuse to get sick or stuff like that does that mean mune means to get sick and other things like that? Ok Dick not the time to be messing with the English language. _

Robin slowly got to his feet, wincing at the pain from his shoulder and side not to mention his now fractured ankle. He grabbed out two batarangs and threw them straight towards the two goons that were with Harley. Both went down with a thud that seemed to satisfy the young bird. He let a smile cross his face as he leapt towards Harley, holding two more batarangs. Harley moved out of the way as the two batarangs the protégé had thrown went towards her. He went down into a crouch position ready to throw more batarangs. Now he could hear it that laugh, he had finally decided to come and join them apparently.

The team ran in as the laughing echoed throughout the building. Joker came out of the shadows the forever smile plastered on his face, and him laughing like he had just seen the funniest thing on earth. _Hmm it's either the funniest thing on earth; or he figured out that KF has Flash underpants. _He knew neither was right, but they were good theories.

KF was the first to go up to the hurt bird. Looking down at Robin's ankle he gave a little gasp, the ankle was swollen, and looked a little purple also because of the roof falling on him it was bleeding a little bit, making it look super painful to walk on. "R-Rob y-your ankle!" The speedster looked up from the injured ankle to the boy staring at him.

"KF I'm fine I told you probably just a small fracture."

Joker, still laughing, pulled out a gun pointing it towards his team. All of them braced themselves as he pulled the trigger. But nothing came, no pain, no gunshot, the only thing that did come was a flag that said '_Bang' _on it. Robin's eyes widened Joker was getting ready to pull the trigger again.

"_Everyone get down!"_

"_Robin calm down it's a toy gun-"_

Robin interrupted Artemis by jumping in front of his team as Joker pulled the trigger once more. The _'Bang'_ flag popped out releasing a green gas. Robin was consumed by the green gas; making him cough wildly. He was now on his hands and knees still coughing. The team ran to their fallen team member.

"Rob! Oh gosh what happened what'd he do?"

Robin's coughing stopped only to be replaced by uncontrollable laughter and a huge smile on his face.

"Rob this isn't funny! Stop laughing!"

Robin continued laughing his head towards the floor. Joker joined in, "Ha, Ha, Ha, just like I thought, little bird brain took the Joker venom for his friends."

"What's Joker venom, what's going on?"

"Well, Flash boy, Joker venom is my little creation that causes the victim to have facial paralysis and laughter until the point of death by asphyxiation."

"_What does asphyxiation mean?" _Asked a clueless Superboy.

"_It means __to cause to die or lose consciousness by impairing normal breathing, as by gas or other noxious agents; choke; suffocate; smother." _Replied KF trying to help there still laughing friend.

Robin was now reaching for something in his utility belt. He grabbed out a syringe with a strange liquid in it, still laughing. He quickly injected it in his arm. KF was watching this, sense he didn't know what the liquid was he tried pulling it away from the laughing boy. But it was too late it was already in his arm. Shortly after he stopped laughing and collapsed on the floor, breathing heavily.

The syringe fell by KF only making him pick it up and call the team over. "Guys Robin injected himself with something!"

KF looked back over to Robin. "Rob what was that that you injected into yourself?" Asked a worried KF, the team were now looking at their friend that had stopped laughing, worried at what he had just injected himself with.

"Dude please don't tell me you just injected yourself with poison! We could have gotten you help dude; you didn't have to kill yourself!"

The team was now more worried if that was even possible, had their friend; their baby brother injected himself with poison?

"Calm… down… it… was… the…the…cure…" He said between raspy breaths.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief, Robin was smarter than to kill himself.

"You had the cure? But wh-"

"You… think… this… this… hasn't… happened… before?"

The team looked at him horrified, this boy had way too many things happen to him. Joker was of course still laughing his head off, what the heck was wrong with him? Robin slowly got to his feet, trying to hide the pain from earlier. "Guys… you attack… Harley… and the… last of… of the…goons…I've got Joker." He said with a little bit of his breath back. Robin Jumped into action hurling himself towards the really messed up villain.

"Hello Boy Blunder, I was hoping you would come and play a game with me."

"And… that game would… be?" He could now talk mostly normal just a little out of breath.

"Cut up the little Bat's Bird."

Joker pulled out a knife, and instantly started trying to hit Robin with it.

"What are you even doing in Star city; you're not even robbing the bank are you?"

"Very clever Bird brain, truth is I was trying to lead you and your little miniature Justice League here."

"What for, why would you need us?"

"That's where your wrong bird boy, I don't need the mini Justice league, all I want is you."

"Um yah if that doesn't yell stalker! Then mune isn't the messed up opposite version of immune!"

"Ha, Ha, very funny bird boy but I'm pretty hard to figure out."

Joker jumped Robin, catching him off guard. He held the knife up to Robin's neck making his entire team freeze. Joker kept the knife to Robin's neck as he reached for something in his pocket. Robin reached for a batarrange he grabbed a hold of it but it was too late. Joker quickly stuck a rag in his face with an unknown drug on it. Robin slowly fell into unconscious; he fell to the floor, leaving his friends wide eyed and gasping. Joker picked up Robin throwing him to a goon. "See you later kiddies; I got a reward to collect for Bird boy's head right here." Gesturing to the unconscious thirteen year old.

Joker walked out of the bank his goons following after and Harley last with her rocket launcher pointed towards the team. They were now left alone short one team member.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys. well here it is Chapter four, so ya i tryed to at least give this a little humor in it, cause i'm sick of all the, hurt Robin and no play. But what bugs me about the chapter is the Wally thing i don't really like it i mean seriously, it was nice when i first tryed it but now i don't know. Well anyway questions you have can be put in the reviews and should be awnsered shortly after posting! Next post will be on Friday the 23 see you then! ;)<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**I should have started writing this sonner. Finished it last night thank goodness. Also some people were wondering if the main villan in this is Joker or Cheshire. If you read the description it exsplains a little bit saying three faces out to get a little bird. So yeah just wanted to clear that up. I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE AND OR THE JUSTICE LEAGUE OTHER WISE THIS WOULD NOT BE CALLED A FAN FICTION!**

* * *

><p>Winged Secrets<p>

Chapter 5

*In an alley somewhere on the outskirts of Star City*

Joker walked up the ally, his goons carrying an unconscious bird. Harley walked a little ways behind the others covering their backs; still having her rocket launcher out in hand in case. A light rain began falling, soaking the small group of Joker's villains.

"Pudding, are you sure this is where were supposed to be?" Joker plus his followers had been traveling, looking through the alley for who knows how long; they had been told they would get a reward for giving an unknown villain the little bird.

Question was who was this unknown villain? And why did he or she want Robin? The rain began pouring even more, the drops falling on the unconscious boys black domino mask, and on his raven black hair. The drug was super strong; Robin would have woken up by now if it hadn't.

"Yes Harley patients this is the right place, I know it." A smirk shown a crossed Jokers painted face, his green hair plastered to his head from the rain.

They kept walking, for at least another hour or two; looking for anything that would indicate the unknown villain's location. Finally they got what they wanted; down from the roof tops a green smudge jumped down landing gracefully on its feet. The figure walked up to Joker and his followers, and into the light.

Black hair, with a smiling cat mask came into the light. She was wearing a soaked green kimono that was plastered to her body. Cheshire was back, only now she didn't want to destroy Dick Grayson, she wanted Robin.

"I see you accepted my challenge to capture the famous bird." Her voice was clear, and was clearly full of amusement to see the little bird out cold.

"Do you have the reward?" Joker was a little to egger to get rid of the bird.

"Of course," Cheshire through them a suitcase which Joker caught, looking inside there was the money he had been so egger to get in exchange for the thirteen year old. "Now for your side of the deal;" Cheshire looked over to the unconscious Boy Blunder.

Joker closed the suit case and nodded to his henchmen, the clown goon obeyed the green haired laughing maniac; handing the bird over to Cheshire. She took him without hesitation and just like she had appeared she had left.

*In bio ship over Happy Harbor *

The shock was plastered clearly on their faces as they headed back to Mt. Justice. It was too much to take in. Robin was already injured that was the only explanation they could come up with for why he was captured. Cheshire had injured him, and he said that his ankle was fractured; not to mention that he had intersected the Joker venom. Why did he take the hit for them anyway?

"Why did he do it?" Wally spoke up making it the first words for the whole ride home.

"Why did who do what?" Asked Artimis

"Robin, why did he let Joker catch him off guard?"

"Kid-idiot if you haven't noticed he was injured badly."

Wally fell silent, how could he just let his injured friend go out into that battle? He felt terrible, who knew what Joker intended to do with him. Murder him, torture him, ransom him, and break Batman, any could be a possible situation.

M'Gann landed the ship in the docking bay. That only left one question left in Wally's mind, who was going to tell Daddy Bats, they had just lost his son to the Joker?

At first when they walked in they thought no one was there, but of course Batman was lingering in the shadows.

"Where's Robin, what happened?"

Wally gulped, _crud, crud, crud, Batman sounds really angry! _

Kaldur stepped forward, "the bank robbery was a trap set for Robin. They knew we were coming."

"Who knew you were coming?"

"Joker and his goons," Wally stepped forward this time, although regretting it when Batman gave him a glare.

"And you just let them take him? He's your team mate and you did nothing!"

"Joker had a knife up to his neck there was nothing we could do!" Why Wally wanted a death sentence I don't know but he was sure asking for one?

Batman shot him another glare before walking away leaving the subject alone. He walked out the zeta tube and out towards the Bat-jet. He would find Robin by himself not wanted the teens to get in the way.

*Gotham City Bat-Cave*

Batman walked into the Bat-Cave, removing his cowl making him Bruce Wayne. He quickly walked up to the Bat-Computer, trying to track Robin's signal. Whoever this was, was either stupid enough not to remove Robin's utility belt tracker, smart enough to dump it somewhere, or really wanted the team and or Batman to find them cause right on the screen was a red dot; showing wherever the tracker was, it was someplace on the outskirts of Boston."

"Master Bruce?"

Bruce turned around to see Alfred; what was it with the Bat-Family and coming out of nowhere?

"Yes Alfred?"

"Where's Master Dick, did he come home with you?"

Bruce let out a sigh, they had just gotten him back from Cheshire's attack, how could he tell Alfred that he had been taken; and he didn't even want to imagine telling Barbra.

"The team told me that something went wrong on their mission; Robin was captured by Joker."

Alfred looked dumbstruck, and worried. "Are you searching for him?"

"Yes, I'm tracking his belt right now, he's somewhere on the out skirts of Boston, I'm not sure where; at least not fully yet."

Alfred nodded this was hard on the both of them. "Just bring him home safely."

"I will do Alfred, once I can figure out the exact location."

Alfred nodded again before leaving Bruce to do his work.

_Don't worry Dick I'm coming for you. _Bruce continued typing on the computer, not turning away.

*Outskirts of Boston in an unknown lab*

The first thing Dick felt was pain, his ankle was killing him, not to mention that his neck felt stiff. He slowly squinted his eyes open, doctors and scientists were moving throughout the room. Some had clip boards well others were checking equipment around him.

Then he saw _her,_ Cheshire was on the other side of the room just staring at him. _Does she know I'm awake? _Cheshire just stood there, not moving an inch. Maybe she didn't know he was awake, he looked around the room once more.

He looked exactly what was in front of him, glass. _Crud I'm in a flipping pod again! Don't tell me these people are going to try and clown me too!_

He no longer had his gloves, or his utility belt to help him. Plus there was some metal around his chest with wires hooked up to it, same around his head. _What the heck is going on!_

Cheshire finally walked up to the confused thirteen year old. "No need to pretend we already know you're awake."

_She did know; crud!_

Robin slowly opened his mask covered eyes. Cheshire let out a chuckle then moved towards the scientist and doctors.

"You know what happens to people who don't join me Robin?"

No answer came from the boy.

"Well do you?"

"No," he replied not really wanting to talk to this villain.

"Things happen to them, things that normal humans wouldn't live through, and not normal humans, such as you, barley live through."

"So what does that mean for me?"

"Well it's not going to be painless I'll tell you that. But it is defiantly not going to kill you, or so we hope."

_Or so she hopes, very convincing. _

Cheshire walked behind the controls, and quickly started pressing buttons, "have fun Bird-Brain."

A sudden blast of power went through Dick, he could only feel pain. He screamed out; and finally everything went black, including all his free will.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh know what did Cheshire do to Dick? Will Batman be able to track him? And what's going to happen to the team now with Daddy Bats on their case? Questions can be asked in the reviews and should be awnsered shortly after posting! HAPPY HOLIDAYS FROM ROBINFANFOREVER, HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE A MARRY CHRISTMAS!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Well there is really nothing to say so... I DO NOT OWN ANY OF YOUNG JUSTICE AND OR JUSTICE LEAGUE OTHER WISE THIS WOULD NOT BE CALLED A FANFICTION!**

* * *

><p>Winged Secrets<p>

Chapter 6

*Central city*

The team flew through the rain filled night for their next mission. The team knew that they were only on this mission to escape the wraith of the Bat for losing his son. Their mission was fairly simple, go to Central city, investigate crime sprees that have been occurring, and return with information, nothing more nothing less.

The team kept a silence that could drive some people insane, but ever sense they met their quiet but not so mature team member Robin, the silence had become peaceful; mostly because Robin was one to be completely quiet and no one would know where he was, well no one besides Batman. Wally looked over his team, Artimis and M'Gann looked sad and worried, well as Superboy and Kaldur had unreadable looks. The team remained quiet, looking out the windows as rain beat down on the bioship. The rain that reminded them of the night that Robin had been taken less than three days ago.

What had happened to their little mysterious team member? Was he hurt, injured, being tortured? Three days didn't seem long, and they would probably be less worried, just a little bit, if they knew which villain had Robin.

Superboy had said not to long after their departure from Mt. Justice that he had heard Batman say to GA that he had tracked Robin, but still hadn't found his exact location only that he was somewhere on the outskirts of Boston. That calmed them down a little realizing that they weren't that far apart from each other. But they realized that it must have overjoyed Batman, if he could be overjoyed or feel joy at all for that madder, that his son was just a city away from him.

Finally they reached their destination, an alley in Central city, the villains that were on a crime spree had been sighted not too far from their location. All they had to do was wait for the villain and or villains to show up. The league was pretty sure they would strike next in Central city, that's why they placed Young Justice there.

They noticed a green figure move along with a black one through the alley that was their Signal to strike. Artimis stayed on the roof with M'Gann and Kaldur, well Superboy and Kid Flash went to take down the villains. Artimis would shoot from above well M'Gann would gather information and Kaldur would be there for back up.

Superboy went after the green moving figure, tackling it to the ground and throwing it into the wall. Only to be met by the cat mask of Cheshire and a smoke bomb to the face. Superboy began coughing, backing away slowly waiting for the gas to wear off. Cheshire jumped towards Superboy swiftly kicking him in the face making him fall to the ground.

Superboy quickly got back on his feet blocking Cheshire's kicks and punches. _"The first villain's Cheshire!" _He yelled through the mind link. Cheshire kept kicking and punching, still being blocked by an angry Superboy.

Kid Flash ran up to the black figure, running around the figure again and again with his super speed. Satisfied when he heard an irritated growl from the black figure. _"Mine is defiantly a male, that's all I know so far."_

The black figure dropped to the ground and quickly tripped Kid Flash making him fall into a wall. The figure quickly grabbed K.F pulling his hand far behind his back and up words. KF yelped struggling to get out of the figures hold. _"Artimis! Shoot him!" _Wally screamed again as the figure pulled his wrist into an awkward position. Only to release his hold and throwing Wally to the ground when he heard a satisfying crack.

Artimis shot one of her arrows, only to miss by inches. The figure walked over to Wally who was laying on the ground. Wally looked at the villain's boots ready for something to happen. Then something caught his eye, a bloody bruised ankle, and the figure was limping.

"Robin?" Wally yelled as he recognized the battered ankle, the same battered ankle that Robin had. Everyone looked down at the figure and Wally, the black figure stepped closer to Wally in tell he was fully into the light, showing that the black figure truly was Robin. He was wearing a fully black outfit with his mask; his utility belt had been removed only to be replaced by a dark red one.

"Robin it's me KF, your buddy, your best friend." Robin hesitated, the whites on his mask growing a little wider.

"KF, but what the heck is going on?" KF let a smile creep a crossed his face. His smile faded when Cheshire called to Robin to attack again.

"Black Crow, what are you waiting for attack the worthless piece of trash!" Robin's eyes narrowed at KF, He quickly took out what looked like a dagger from his boot and stabbed it into KF's arm.

KF shrieked as Robin turned the dagger in his arm. Artimis jumped from the building hitting Robin off his feet. Then turning to KF she pulled out the dagger in his arm, getting another shriek from the speedster. She helped him to his feet and quickly pulled out two arrows waiting for Robin to come at her.

Kaldur looked at Robin, and then to M'Gann, he had an idea just hoping it would work. "M'Gann I need you to try and contact Robin, drop all the mind links if you have to just try and contact him."

M'Gann nodded; she put her hands to her head and looked down at Robin. Robin continued fighting but his mind seemed clear which made it easy for the young martin girl to contact the bird. _"Robin, are you there can you hear me?"_

"_M'Gann? Whoa nice to hear someone friendly, how long has it been about three days?" _M'Gann was happy to hear that the little bird was still full of his kind humor.

"_Yes it has, are you alright, what happened to you?" _

"_We'll Miss. M I wish I could tell you my self. All I remember is getting a lecture from the stupid green cat over there that just hit Superboy into a wall, and then a lot of pain. And I mean a lot of it; I think they electrocuted me or something."_

"_Wouldn't you still be able to control your body if they electrocuted you?"_

"_Good point, so the electric pulls that they put through my body must have been some form of brainwashing."_

"_Do you know where they took you?"_

"_Yeah they took me to the border of Gotham and Boston, to an old abandoned lab, it's really hard to miss." _

"_Thank you Robin, don't worry we will come for you."_

"_Don't doubt it for a second Miss. M, now if you'll excuse me I'm going to try and by you some time."_

Before Miss. M could ask any more the mind link was broke and Robin was now fighting the mind control. He stopped throwing punches at Artimis and quickly ran in the opposite direction of the other heroes. He then went and kicked Cheshire in the stomach sending her to the ground. "Miss. M get them out of here!" Robin ordered, before quickly being hit in the face with knock out gas.

The team quickly retreated, regretting it as soon as they saw Cheshire disappear with Robin flung over her shoulder.

*Back out Mt. Justice*

M'Gann ran up to the computer in the main room, contacting Batman was the first thing that she had to do. Batman's face quickly appeared on the screen, he looked frustrated and completely angry.

"What? This better be important."

Before M'Gann could say anything Artimis stepped up. "Oh it's nothing really important, just that your protégé broke Wally's wrist and stabbed his arm, not to mention attacked all of us!" Her voice was filled with sarcasms.

"You found Robin?"

"Yeah he attacked us!" Artimis clearly was not in a good mood.

"It was not his fault he was brainwashed by Cheshire." M'Gann quickly jumped into defend her friend. "I talked to him, he said that Cheshire brainwashed him somehow when they electrocuted him." Batman seemed to get even angrier when he heard this.

"Did he tell you where they took him?"

M'Gann debated whether to tell the Dark Knight. If she did he would go and save Robin, if she didn't then the team could go save Robin. Finally she decided that even though Robin was Batman's protégé it was still their mission and their team mate. "No I'm sorry he did not, he told me that he did not know."

Batman quickly disconnected the communications. The team walked up to M'Gann, they could tell that she was lying.

Wally was first to speak, "he did know didn't he?" M'Gann nodded. "Well then where is he?"

"On the border of Gotham and Boston in an abandon lab."

"Why did you lie to Batman?" This came from Conner.

"Because this is our mission and our team mate."

"And we're going to be the ones to save Rob," Wally put in.

*Bat-cave*

Batman threw some old junk onto the floor of the Bat-cave. _They electrocuted Dick, they electrocuted my son! And what makes it worse is I don't know where the crud they are! _

"Master Bruce, is everything alright?"

"No Alfred, that crud of a villain Cheshire electrocuted Dick, and brainwashed him! Not to mention I still don't know where their keeping him!"

Suddenly a small dot appeared on the screen, this one belonging to the tracker he had put on the bioship. It was flying over Gotham right now and was on its way to Boston.

_Dick did tell Miss. Martian where he was! _

"I'm going to get Dick back!" Batman walked down towards the Bat-mobile.

* * *

><p><strong>How dare I brainwash Rob. And Robin totally kicked Wallys butt in that alley. HA-Ha Bats and their ways. Anyway... Questions can be asked in the reviews and should be awnsered not to long after posting!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Yep here it is! wooo hooo! Yeah it's not that awesome. I got stupid writers block TWO TIMES! well writing this! Anyway not that much to talk about soooooo. I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE AND OR THE JUSTICE LEAGUE OTHERWISE THIS WOULD NOT BE CALLED A FANFICTION!**

* * *

><p>Winged Secrets<p>

Chapter 7

*Border of Gotham and Boston*

He knew he done what he had to do. And what he did was right. So in truth he didn't really care that he had kicked Cheshire; or that she had gassed him right after. He didn't care that he was locked in a room, with no light. He didn't care that when he got back Sports Master had cussed him out. 'Cause he had cussed right back; he didn't care that Cheshire had punched him in the eye giving him a black eye. He shook it off just telling himself, 'another bruise to add to the list'. And he didn't care that the guard that had put him in the room had kicked his fractured ankle. He just went with it and continued down the hall.

What he cared about though, was that he had hurt his friends. He had stabbed Wally and broken his wrist. He was also pretty sure he bruised Artimis's side when he kicked her. And also might have dislocated or bruised Kaldur's jaw when he punched him. He was glad he hadn't hurt Conner or M'Gann. But he still knew and felt guilty that he had hurt his other friends, his team mates, his _family. _

Another thing he didn't care about, but so wished he could get rid of, was the outfit they had put him in. He really thought that these people had no creativity. 'Cause in all honesty it looked like a messed up dark version of his normal costume.

He was wearing a suit that looked just like his but without the R on it and it was black. He also had a cape that had a hood attached to it that was now placed over his head. He had black boots that now covered his ankles; so no one could see them. He had black gloves that covered his palms but not his fingers, for no real particular reason. In supplies he had a utility belt and a small pack that was strapped around his thigh, which carried smoke bombs and a dagger, both being blood red.

The only things that truly bugged him were the tracking devises. The first one looked like a red bracelet but bigger, it was strapped onto his left arm. And a black choker collar with the two letters BC dangling down from it. In all reality he felt like he was a dog with it on. And of course he couldn't take it off because the more he tried the more it tightened.

So taking off the tracers failed; he had also tried breaking out with the utility belt they left with him, that failed. And had no way to contact his friends, so with all the circumstances, this was truly an unasterous moment. So instead of trying anymore he sat there in the dark; the black hood over his head covering his domino mask, the only piece of his old costume they left alone. And his hands wrapped around his knees.

_How could I be such an idiot? I could have at least tried to resist the brainwashing! Now because of me Wally has a broken wrist, and who knows what else I did to the team! I should have thrown Cheshire in jail the moment she offered me the deal! That way none of this would happen! And my friends wouldn't be risking their lives to save me!_

He continued yelling at himself, with really nothing else to do but point out his mistakes. The door to his 'room' opened letting in light. He didn't really care; he didn't think he deserved to see the light. That is in tell he saw the green kimono he hated so much.

_Life sucks!_

*Outside Lab*

Kaldur looked out the Bio Ship window; looking directly at the old abandon lab. The lab was in an open field, far away from any civilization, it was on the border like Robin said, but on the outskirts of the city. It looked like it would crash down to the ground at any second. Kaldur looked back at his team mates, and then he touched the burses on his jaw. _They actually brainwashed him._

As if KF knew what he was thinking he started to laugh. "He packs a pretty hard punch for someone so small. You know I really thought me or you would be the ones to be brainwashed not Rob."

"He is strong, but perhaps they had a different way of brainwashing?" Kaldur looked away from the giggling KF to M'Gann.

"He said when they were brainwashing him they also electrocuted him. So maybe hurting his body took him off guard so when they started brainwashing him he couldn't fight it."

"Well why are we sitting here talking about it when we can be seeing it? Or more importantly saving him?" Artimis was pissed as usual

Wally quickly slipped on his goggles, "I think we should approach this more different then we usually would."

"What do you mean Wally?"

"Well beautiful I think we should approach this Robin style."

The team nodded their heads; well most of them anyway, Superboy just grunted and walked over sticking close to M'Gann.

"Alright Baywatch were going with your plan. Just don't get us killed."

"I can promise everyone in this Bio Ship that I will not let them get killed. In less you replaced a certain red headed archer, and are blond with a pony tail, and wearing a ton of green."

"You are so dead Kid-Mouth!"

"Friends, let us not fight, Robin is in danger, and it is our job to save him."

"Fine, but as soon as this mission is over I'm going to stick an arrow right up your-"

"Language!" M'Gann quickly yelled.

Wally gulped, _I'm so dead!_

"M'Gann link us up." Kaldur quickly ordered, and with that they ran out of the Bio Ship.

*Somewhere in the air ducts*

"_I thought you said we were doing this Robin style Baywatch!"_

"_Well what do you think he does when he disappears on us? Goes to the circus?" _Wally mentally slapped himself. What kind of friend says that his other friend disappears to where his parents died?

"_This is getting us nowhere! We don't even know where we-"_

"Ahhh!"

"_What was that?" _Artimis looked to where it came from.

"_It sounded like Robin." _Superboy answered tilting his head.

Sure enough another scream was heard. The team followed the agonizing screams tell they came a crossed an air vent. They looked out to see, Robin; in a pod being shocked. The black hood over his domino mask, the whites on it wide with terror and pain. He let out another scream before passing out.

"Robin!" KF punched the vent making it fly out of his way. He jumped down from the area and ran to the control penile quickly shutting it off. He unlocked the pod letting Robin fall to the floor. KF quickly ran and caught him, right as he was about to hit it.

"Rob? Robin? Come on dude speak to me!"

The hood Robin was wearing was now halfway off as KF started shaking his motionless body. Showing the whites of his mask were closed.

"He won't be speaking to you Flash-boy-"

"KidFlash!"

"Whatever; because he belongs to us now."

"No he doesn't!"

"Want to bet? Black Crow rise."

Robin's eyes flew open; he quickly glared at KF before punching him in the nose. The rest of the team came down from the air vent. Artimis quickly helped Wally to his feet, "are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine, but he's not." KF quickly gestured to Robin.

"Black Crow dispose of them."

Robin jumped at them; he quickly went into a defensive stance. The hood was once again covering his mask. He glared at them behind his mask, staring them down. The team quickly got into a defensive position of their own.

"We don't wish to fight you Robin."

"Rob snap out of it! Were your friends you dope!"

Artimis quickly hit KF in the back of the head. "Real supportive Baywatch!"

Robin just glared at them. "Black Crow I said dispose of them!"

Robin stood his ground, then quickly got out of a defensive position. He turned to Cheshire then kicked her in the head. She fell backwards into the control penile, which broke on impact.

Robin let out his signature cackle. "Took you guys long enough!"

Robin put down the hood. And walked up to his friends, "why don't you take out the guards and scientists well I take care of Cheshire?"

"Sounds good my friend," Aqualad put a hand on Robin's shoulder. "Good to have you back."

The team nodded to Robin before separating, taking down doctors and scientists. Robin turned around to fight Cheshire; she was standing right behind him. "You have been disloyal Black crow-"

"Stop calling me that!"

"I will if I please. And as for you; you will die!"

Before Robin could react she grabbed him by the throat lifting him into the air. He quickly moved his gloved hands to her wrist. He began clawing at her wrists trying to get her to let go; her hold stayed strong on his neck. As blackness started to peek out of the corner of his eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>ROBIN: WHAT ARE YOU TRYING TO DO KILL ME? I THOUGHT I WAS YOUR FAVIORET CHARACTER!<strong>

**ME: You are this is just what I do to all my Favorite Characters. :)**

**WALLY: Kind of glad I'm not your favorite character then.**

**ROBIN: O.O WHY?**

**Feint-Glowing-Cat: SHE'S PSYCHOTIC!**

**YJ/JL TEAMS: should she even be allowed to write this?**

**ME: Whatever people. COMENTS CAN BE ASKED IN REVIEWS AND SHOULD BE AWNSERED NOT TO LONG AFTER POSTING!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A hero is an ordinary individual who finds the strength to persevere and endure in spite of overwhelming obstacles**

**-Christopher Reeve**

**I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE AND OR THE JUSTICE LEAUGE OTHER WISE THIS WOULD NOT BE CALLED A FAN FICTION!**

* * *

><p>Winged Secrets<p>

Chapter 8

'Lab'

Artemis was fighting hard with one of Cheshire's goons. She hadn't noticed Robin or Cheshire for that madder. That is tell she spun around, pulling out another arrow and firing it directly at another guard. She looked over at the cat masked girl, with the bird hanging limply in her hand, trying, and failing to get free of the death grip she had on his neck; it kind of reminded her of one of the cartoons where the cat chases the bird. Artemis ran up to Cheshire hitting the cat with her bow. Cheshire fell to the floor, dropping Robin along with her.

Robin fell to the ground only to land on his bad ankle. He let out a cry of pain, as he fell to the ground; falling on to his back, trying to get his breath back. His lounges felt like they were on fire as he took each painful breath. He looked over the battle before standing completely up and leaning against a wall for support. He was panting heavily, Artemis walked up to him she noticed his ankle was bleeding again, and his eyes were shut tight with pain.

He seemed to be fighting himself to stay conscious. Around this time Superboy noticed the two, he looked down at Robins bleeding ankle and bruising neck. Rage filled his body, he let out a battle cry, ramming into another two guards. He continued this tell most of them were down, the others were fleeing.

Artemis put an arm around the boy, helping him out of the building. He was limping heavily, _his ankle is probably infected, thanks to no medical help. _Robin stopped Artemis in her tracks, she turned to look at the boy, and he started running in the opposite direction of her. She quickly followed; the other team members had already left the building.

"_Artemis where are you and Robin?"_

"_I don't know somewhere in the building! Robin's trying to get to something and he won't tell me what!"_

Robin continued away from the exit, he turned a sharp corner tell he saw it. There on a support beam was a bomb, with less than a minute left. Robin quickly knelt down and started trying to defuse it. As it counted down, Artemis ran in quickly regretting it when she saw the bomb.

"Robin, what are you doing?"

"Artemis go! There are still people in this building and I'm not going to let them die!" He paused trying to figure out what to say next. "And if I can't defuse it I want all my team safe. So just go Artemis!"

"Robin I'm not leaving you! You're like my little brother and if you're going to stay and try and help then I'm staying with you!"

Robin was still looking at the bomb. The red letters counting down each second; thirty seconds tell it would blow. Robin looked up at Artemis, who was hovering over him. "Artemis we got to go, now!"

"What why? You said we were going-"

"I know my limits Artemis! And this is it!"

Artemis understood, and nodded at this. She helped the limping boy to his feet. They began down the hall, running as fast as Robin's leg would let them. They didn't pass any people, so that must have been a good sign. The bomb was counting down less than twenty seconds left.

**YJ-Young Justice**

Superboy was waiting with the rest of the team outside of the lab. His head was tilted at an angle trying to pin point where his two friends were. Well he wasn't too sure that Artemis was his friend, probably because of how much she flirts with him. He doesn't pay too much attention to her flirting, only because he was obviously M'Gann's boyfriend. Robin on the other hand; he was sure the small teen was his friend. He had been there at the beginning, trying to help him through anything and everything.

Superboy had noticed, and had defiantly never look forward to when it happened, that if someone said something wrong, something like about him not having powers or other stuff, that he would flip out. _Rule number one: never piss off a bat! _

That's when he heard it, Robin screaming at Artemis to hurry, that something only has fifteen seconds left. He didn't know what that meant, but with a pissed off and injured Bat, nothing was ever good. That wasn't all; there was something, someone watching them. It sent shivers up his spine. The light footsteps of, who ever this was!

Then the growl, geez he felt like he was being hunted. But the only thing worse than being hunted by a wild animal, is being hunted by a Daddy Bat, looking for his Little Bird.

Batman walked away from the Bat-mobile, he could see Miss. Martin, Superboy, Aqualad, Kid Flash, but that was it. No Artemis and no Robin. Batman walked up right behind them, seeing no reactions beside the slightest shiver from Superboy. "Team," his voice was full of venom as he addressed them. "Where are Robin and Artemis?"

The whole team turned around looking like they had just seen a ghost; everyone but Superboy that is. The boy had his head tilted to one side, as if he was listening to something. He could hear people screaming, shoes running on ground, and then, Artemis screaming, "The bombs going off!"

Superboy spun around to his team and Batman. His eyes were wide with fear, yes fear, the clown of Superman was afraid. "There's a bomb going off!"

The whites of Batman's cowl widened, he started running towards the building. Right when he got near it-

**YJ- Young Justice**

The team watched it all, the fire, the windows breaking, parts of the building falling apart, and Batman being shoved back by the blow.

Batman got to his feet; he put on his oxygen mask, and ran into the building. There was fire everywhere; smoke filled the air. He continued down the small hall; the only inhabitance was the fires that threatened to take down the whole building. But still Batman continued; he walked into a small area with panels and pods. _The brainwashing must have taken place here._

He slowly walked out of the room; he opened a small door, after making sure that fire wouldn't come out at him when he opened it. He walked in; it consisted of a desk, a few now burnt pictures, and a few chairs. He was about to leave when something caught his attention, on the desk was a black and red outfit, with a yellow utility belt on it. Not yet touched by the flames; Batman quickly picked up the costume, pressing a secret button on the utility belt making it become a compartment of breath mints; and then placing it safely in one of his pockets of his utility belt.

He left the room; not seeing any other interest to stay any longer. He came a crossed, what looked like a cell door. He slowly opened it; it was a dark room, the only light was the few dim flames that were in the room. There was blood on the floor, it was smeared, which means whoever's it was had been thrown a crossed the floor. _Most likely Robin's!_

Batman was having trouble containing all his anger and hatred for the people who had done this to _his _son. Who knows what else they did to him. He walked out of the room, continuing down the hall, he came in between an area where the halls split, on his right, there was fallen roof piece and flames, on his left, was just a few small flames. He turned towards his left ready to leave down that hall-

"Robin! Robin can you hear me?"

He turned to his right, the voice was Artemis, but it was weak from the smoke. Batman pushed his way through the fallen slabs of rocks, and avoided the flames, even though his cape was fire proof. He walked into a small area, no bigger than the kitchen of Mt. Justice, not including the TV room next to it. It was a dead end, and in the corner sat a panting Artemis over Robin, in the same strange black uniform, there were holes in the uniform now. Burns were all over his arms, and on his face with also parts of his mask, along with two or three on his legs. He no longer had the blood red utility belt, the cape with the hood, or the trackers, they had been thrown off him during the explosion. Batman also noticed his bleeding ankle. _That explains the blood marks. _

Artemis wasn't in much better condition, her arms and legs were also covered with burns. Her hands were bleeding, probably crushed under the rocks, and her uniform as well was torn. Fortunately though, she still had consciousness unlike the small bird lying on the floor. Batman knelt down next to them both, he pulled out Robin's oxygen mask; strapping it on to his young wards face. He then took off his, thanks to his shortage of one oxygen mask; he placed it on Artemis, who was beginning to cough.

He picked up Robin into his strong arms, and helped the green archer to her feet. He slowly led them down the twisting halls, and away from it all. He passed the small cell like room, and the office, that was now completely in flames. He had to stop, to help the young archer, she was struggling to breath. After she had regained some of her breath, and wasn't coughing as much, thanks to the oxygen mask, he continued down the halls.

They came around to the lab area; passing it over like it wasn't there. Robin began to stir in Batman's arms; he slowly opened his mask covered eyes. Though Batman couldn't see them, he knew that Robin's eyes were dull, the life drained from them.

"B-Bat-Batman?" Robin's voice was shaky, he hadn't used it in days, and all the smoke that had been put into his body didn't help.

"It's ok Robin, don't try to talk you're weak, you need to save your energy." The small boy nodded, trying hard, and failing, to keep his blue eyes open. He drifted back off into unconsciousness. Batman continued forward, reaching the exit as more of the roof began to fall.

**YJ-Young Justice**

The team was waiting quietly outside. Wally was the first to notice the Dark Knight, and young blond archer. He ran up to Artemis helping her over to the team. "You okay Arty?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little banged up."

The rest of the team walked over to Artemis, making sure she was fine before walking over to Batman. He was heading towards the Bat-mobile; Robin was in his arms covered in Batman's cape. Wally ran in front of the Bat. "You don't think you can leave without letting us know he's alright did you?"

The Bat sighed he walked past Wally to the Bat-mobile and set his son down so he was leaning against the door. Wally quickly ran over and sat next to his friend. Robin opened his sore eyes slightly, he looked up at Batman and over to Wally at his left. His eyes immediately shot open, he tried to get up but was pushed back down by Batman and Wally. Wally looked at his friend, "Woah there Rob, its ok you're safe."

Robin's eyes were scanning the area. "Where's A-Artemis, I-is she okay?" he began to cough; he pulled his arms to his sides; one of his hands reached up trying to take the oxygen mask off, Wally smacked his hand away.

"Artemis is fine dude, and you might want to keep that on. You're breathings not normal."

Robin looked behind Batman; his team was slowly approaching them, Artemis was among them. Artemis sat down at the boy's right. "Hey Robin, you ok?"

Robin smirked at the archer. "I'm f-fine Artemis, j-just inhaled a little t-too much s-smoke." Robin went into a coughing fit. Wally quickly looked up to the Bat, who was staring down at Robin. Robin quit coughing, leaning his back against the Bat-mobile. "Rough day," the boy closed his eyes again, not welcoming the darkness but listing to the sounds around him.

"No kidding," Artemis teased, "Uh thanks."

"For what?" The boy didn't look at her, his eyes were still closed.

"You don't remember?"

"No," he opened his eyes and looked at the girl. "Did I d-do something?"

"When the explosion went off you covered me from the fire and falling roof."

"Well t-that explains the c-cement on m-my head." Robin smirked and shook his head making dust fall from his raven color hair. Artemis let out a laugh at this.

Wally looked at Artemis and Robin. "I was really worried about you guys. When Batman went in there, I… I didn't want to think of what he would bring out. I'm just glad you two are safe."

Artemis blushed a little, her eyes wide. "You were worried about me?"

"Well yeah you're my team mate."

"But you act like you hate me."

Robin chuckled, coughing a little after. "Will you two get a room; it's called flirting. Get used to it because you do it all the time!"

Both blushed this time. "We do not! Stop doing that! You stop!" The both said at the same time.

Batman walked over and sat in front of the young boy. "I thought you might need this." Batman pulled out his Robin costume with a smile that only Robin could see; the boy happily took it and, gave his mentor a hug. Batman hesitated but returned the hug after a second.

Robin smiled something he hadn't done in a long time; he leaned back against the door of the Bat-mobile, he slowly shut his eyes. "Life is whelming."

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT QUESTION MUST READ!<strong>

**SHOULD I CONTINUE THE SERIES FROM HERE OR SHOULD I START A SEQUAL?**

**I need to know by next week. That's pretty much it so.**

**QUESTIONS CAN BE ASKED IN THE DESCRIPTION AND SHOULD BE AWNSERED NOT TO LONG AFTER POSTING!**


	9. Epilogue

**All lovely things will have an ending, All lovely things will fade and die; And youth, that's now so bravely spending, Will beg a penny by and by. **

**-Conrad Aikan  
><strong>

**Ok so everyone so far says that I should do a sequel to this so this is the end of Winged Secrets. At the end of this very short little thing there will be a preview for the sequel. Take Flight! I DO NOT OWN YOUNG JUSTICE AND OR THE JUSTICE LEAUGE OTHERWISE THIS WOULD NOT BE CALLED A FAN FICTION.**

* * *

><p>Winged Secrets<p>

Chapter 9-Epilogue

'Mt. Justice'

A week; that's how long it had been sense the family of super hero teens got their little bird back. That's how long it had been also sense Joker was put in jail; and as for Cheshire, no one has seen the green cat sense. The rain that pored outside seemed like it was a cleanser for all of the things that had happened in the last month. Though everyone hated what had happen, they still were glad it had happened. The small team had never been closer than they were right now.

They were all laughing and talking in the kitchen/entertainment room. Artemis was arguing with Wally, something about him taking her chocolate or something. M'Gann was happily snuggled into Conner's chest, watching a movie. Kaldur was, _attempting, _to read his book. Robin was just laughing at Artemis and Wally's arguing; _flirting. _

He was sitting in the arm chair, his ankle wrapped up after an adventure like that. His arms were also wrapped up. Right now, he felt at piece.

His friends and him had formed a bond stronger then friendship. They were a family. Not a normal one with a mom and a dad but close enough.

M'Gann was the overprotective mother, which watched over everyone. Kaldur was like the father with all his wisdom. Superboy was the moody brother that was always in a bad mood but loved them anyway. Artemis was the big sister that always came home with boy problems. Wally, was, well he was Wally; the hyper active middle child. And Robin was the younger sibling; even though he didn't look like it he was smarter than the rest. Because that how the younger ones always are.

So in reality they weren't a normal family. But they were some kind of family.

I guess you could say they were like a family of tigers, which had a little robin for the cub. It's not normal but there still family.

Because of this family he had gotten away from Joker. Cheshire was out of his hair. And he no longer had such a burden on his shoulders.

He knew tons of things they didn't but that was ok right? I mean they knew things he didn't. he did know hover that they know he's an orphan. Cutting out the world's greatest detective's protégé on a mind link doesn't mean he won't find out eventually.

So yeah he had secrets but so did everyone else. There's just weren't ones that had been kept inside so long. Even though all this was true; the small family loved there little bird, and his _Winged Secrets._

~Robinfanforever

* * *

><p><strong>So this is the ending please tell me if you liked it or not! And now for the sneak preview for Take Flight!<strong>

**Take Flight**

**Robin has been through a lot in his life. But in the past month more than enough things have happened and brought his team closer to him like a family. They will always be a family, innless someone starts trying to influence the Young Bird to think he's evil. Will the team notice before it's too late? Or will they lose their little bird to evil, and an old enemy forever?**

* * *

><p><strong>I would love to hear what you think of Take Flight. QUESTIONS CAN BE ASKED IN THE REVIEWS AND SHOULD BE AWNSERED NOT TO LONG AFTER POSTING. <strong>


End file.
